¿Por qué te vas?
by cereza-kirara
Summary: Después de 10 años sin verla, Inuyasha visita a kagome. Pero lo que no sabe es que ella ha muerto... y sólo le ha dejado una carta. ONESHOOT! ROMANCE Y DRAMA!


Espero que os guste este fic, escrito con todo mi cariño:

**¿POR QUÉ TE VAS...?** (capítulo único)

_Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. ¿O sí?_ – preguntó, como esperando que la detuviesen.

El hanyô no respondió, simplemente miró a Kagome angustiado. No podía decir nada, no podía abalanzarse sobre ella, cubrirla de besos y rogarle que no se marchase. No podía, mientras tuviese a Kikyô de la mano.

_Pues bien. Adiós Inuyasha_. – la chica se giró y se despidió de Sango y Miroku, que le susurraron palabras de aliento antes de dejarla ir.

Inuyasha, simplemente miró como la chica se iba, cómo su amor se iba sin hacer nada por impedirlo. Y sentía que en su interior perdía algo muy preciado.

_Así está bien, Inuyasha_. – le consoló Kikyô- _al fin y al cabo, no pertenece a este mundo. Simplemente no podía ser. Lo sabes._

La miko soltó su mano, tras un último apretón, y se alejó en dirección a la cabaña que ahora ambos compartían. Miroku, Sango Y Shippô también simplemente desaparecieron, sin decir nada. Y el hanyô se quedó un rato más en el pozo, llorando en silencio.

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS

Kikyô observó a Inuyasha, sentado en su árbol. Miraba al horizonte, pero su mente volaba lejos. La miko suspiró: siempre había estado así desde que Kagome se había marchado. Pero no quiso decirle nada, al fin y al cabo, al final la había elegido a ella, él era suyo y de nadie más.

De pronto Inuyasha se levantó. Se le veía nervioso, y cuando vio que Kikyô le observaba bajo el árbol apretó tanto los puños que con las propias uñas se hizo sangre en las manos.

_Me voy._

A la miko se le nublaron los ojos y hizo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

¿_Lo has notado? No me explico cómo... de todas formas ya no es necesario que vayas..._

_-¿Notar qué?_

_Lo sabes de sobra. Notar de pronto una necesidad de verla. ¿Y sabes por qué...? –_ Kikyô le miró con ojos maliciosos.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo. Estaba furioso. Sin decir nada, pasó ante la mujer y se dirigió al pozo sin mirar atrás.

El pozo se veía más viejo que nunca, muchas plantas habían nacido a su alrededor y no permitían el paso por su oscuro agujero. Con un par de patadas Inuyasha solucionó el problema, y sentado en el borde miró con nerviosismo el fondo. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero sin pensarlo mucho –sabía que si lo pensaba mucho no lo haría- se lanzó por el agujero.

En la época actual el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, aunque unos negros nubarrones en el horizonte amenazaban tormenta. El hanyô trepó hábilmente hasta la ventana de Kagome y observó el interior de la habitación. Apenas había cambiado, sólo en un par de detalles, pero transcendentales, que la hacían parecer más de mujer y menos de niña. La cama grande, el color azul claro la pared, la mesa de estudio y los elegantes armarios de madera A Inuyasha le invadió una enorme tristeza, sin saber porqué.

En la habitación entró un hombre joven. Inuyasha abrió la ventana y entró también.

_Sôta_.

_Inuyasha_ – el chico se giró a mirarle, sin parecer demasiado sorprendido – _has venido... esperaba que lo hicieses._

¿_Y Kagome_?- preguntó recorriendo al habitación con los ojos. El olor de Kagome era un rastro débil.

_No está. Llegaste tarde. Una semana tarde.–_ murmuró-_ No sé que pasó entre tú y mi hermana, aunque puedo imaginarlo... pero la hundiste. Aún hoy pienso que es tu culpa... sé que no, pero en el fondo... creo que es tu culpa..._ – su voz se fue debilitando.

¿_Qué dices...?_

El chico se hurgó en el bolsillo, sacó un sobre y se lo tendió a Inuyasha.

_Qué sepas, que sólo te lo doy porque es lo que ella quería. No me lo perdonaría si de veras me está mirando_.

A Inuyasha se le heló la sangre en las venas. Sintió que, en el fondo de su corazón, él ya lo había sabido, y que era lo que Kikyô había intentado decir. Y que era la razón por la que después de tanto tiempo volvía a esa casa. Supo que Kagome estaba muerta.

Con las manos temblorosas rompió el sobre y empezó a oler la carta, que tenía el suave aroma floral del cuerpo de Kagome que tanto le embriagaba.

_"Querido Inuyasha" –decía la carta- "Si lees esto es por que mi vida ha llegado a su fin. Me hubiese gustado verte por última vez pero no ha sido posible. Todos los días de mi vida visité el pozo, tentada de atravesarlo y con la esperanza de una visita tuya. Pero nunca llegó. Me gusta pensar que has sido feliz, que me recuerdas con el cariño con que se recuerda a una buena amiga y que en alguna ocasión pensaste en mí. Aunque quizá eso haya sido pedir demasiado._

_Hace cinco años que sé que tengo leucemia. Es la causa de mi muerte. Y he muerto amándote, y quiero que sepas que mi último aliento fue para decir tu nombre, y mi último pensamiento fue para ti. Siempre te quise¿fui cobarde al no decírtelo? Pensé que te protegía, aunque en realidad protegía a mi propio corazón del dolor del rechazo. Y tenía la esperanza de que sin decírtelo lo sabrías. Pero ni siquiera lo sospechaste... ¿No sería maravilloso que no hiciesen falta palabras para expresar los sentimientos? En realidad no estábamos tan unidos._

_Desde el mismo día que te fuiste de mi lado vivo en una noche eterna, por que la luz de tus ojos es el único Sol que anhelo ver._

_¿Te entristezco con mi carta? Lo siento, no era lo que pretendía. Sólo quiero que conozcas cuáles eran mis sentimientos. No podía besarte, no podía amarte, tenía miedo al rechazo. Ahora siento no haberlo hecho, aunque, bueno, de todas maneras la hubieras elegido a ella. Siempre supe que no sería yo la elegida._

_No pienses en esta carta como una despedida, sino como un "hasta luego". Mientras el Sol y las estrellas brillen te estaré mirando. Y cuando mueras, dentro de mucho tiempo, pues te deseo una vida tan larga como no ha sido la mía; te abrazaré y te besaré, como no hice en vida. Y nos uniremos tan fuerte que nada nos podrá separar, y nuestras almas estarán unidas para siempre. Viviremos toda la eternidad en los pájaros, en el viento y en las montañas. Nuestra voces cantarán en el viento, y harán coro con las aves. Juntos por siempre, amor mío. ¿Querrás hacer realidad eso conmigo¿O me apartarás de nuevo? Al fin y al cabo es el destino de nuestras almas el estar juntas y separarse. Y es que te quiero, tanto en vida como en muerte._

**_Kagome_**_"_

Cuando Inuyasha cogió su espada, Sôta preguntó:

¿_Qué haces?_

_Ir con Kagome. No la dejaré sola nunca más, la voy a abrazar, la voy a besar y secaré sus lágrimas. Para que no tenga miedo. Y no nos separaremos jamás. Adiós Sôta._

Desde el otro lado del pozo, Kikyô sintió romperse su corazón a la vez que el de Inuyasha se paraba. Con los ojos vidriosos la miko llegó al Goshimboku, a tiempo para ver como sus flores caían al unísono, mientras el sus almas cantaban al unísono en los pájaros, en el viento y en las montañas, antes de que ambos desapareciesen para siempre, llevados por la brisa otoñal.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado. Va dedicado a mi okaa chizu-chan


End file.
